Pika
My character in the roleplay; my main character, is Pika. He's not a Pikachu, though. He's a Mightyena with a past. He's grown and grown; he also created BT; Blue Thunder; a rescue team. This team is the best rescue team in the world. All of the members have spirit powers; some even are Guardians. The picture is of Pika and Raror, after he evolves, which he hasn't yet. He is a calm, patient mightyena, who will stand up for his friends and family. He is married to Elle; she'll be talked about more later, and she's an Espeon. His son is Raror, and his daughter is Lila; a glaceon. Raror is a Houndour right now. He has an older brother; a White Mightyena, named Wythe. He is great friends with the rest of his team. I play as him as my main character. He loves to have fun, yet he knows when to be serious. He has fought in many hard battles, and actually, died, twice, but came back to life because of miracles. He is great friends with about everyone except the villains. Xain, Zafarith, and Vlekk are his archnemesises; they are also called the Trio. Pika has a reason for disliking the three; that will be talked about further on. Anyways, he really works hard and puts trust in his teammates. His powers are Light, Darkness, and Twilight. He also looks a bit different from a mightyena due to a transformation; his head fur is white, his torso fur is grey, and his legs are black. He always wears a blue, magical armor. He has a couple weapons: SoLaDaBT(Sword of Light and Darkness and Blue Thunder) which he calls SoLaD for short. He also has ShoLaD(Shield of Light and Darkness), StoLaD(Staff of Light and Darkness), BoT(Bow of Twilight), and AoT(Arrows of Twilight). His eyes are Twilight Blue. His best attack right now is Blue Thunder Twilight Eclipse, which is an attack which takes awhile to charge, but deals a lot of damage. He also likes to go into his three forms; Light Form, in which he can fly and move really fast in air, Dark Form, which he can go in the ground and move pretty fast, and Twilight Form, in which his attack and speed powers are doubled. He is kind of like me; each of my characters is part of my personality. However, some of them aren't. Anyways, he will do anything for his friends; and he doesn't give up easy. He's just a hero, who risks his life for anyone, especially his family and friends. Pika's History Before Pika was even born, Xain; Piki's uncle, and crazy banette, was around. He wanted to take over the world with the Imperial Raichus; that was Piki's family. They disagreed, so Xain became angry. Xain chased after Pualto and Priti; Piki's parents, then, my parents; Lila(My mother, not daughter. They have the same name)and Arrow, who were Mightyenas, hid them. The kids; Pikoto, Wythe, and even Piki were hiding in the attic of my parents' home: the cave near the top of Mt. Bristle. Xain put Pualto and Priti in a coma, and put a curse on my parents who eventually 'killed' Xain. When I was born, they died, and Wythe secretly cared for me until I was about 5. He did not want me to know about his existance; I may have been too curious and asked questions. Afterwards, I met Luna, who was a Budew at the time. The two of us met Sly, and he taught us about Spirit Powers. Through this, we eventually met Gare; an Ekans, and Elle; an Eevee. The four of us created BT, and eventually, we got two more members; Aero, a squirtle, and Dragonfire, a charmander, at Vale's adoption center. Around this time, we had met Piki. He was not on the team yet, though. Around this time, I battled Xain, and defeated him, and evolved, too! After this, I got a glimpse into the future, in which I saw all of BT's statues; made of gold, somewhere. Eldest; he took me there; he's a Spirit(Eldest Spirit, former king of the Spirit World). Later, Sly asked me if he could join, and of course I let him in. Allah also joined around this time. We then met Rocky; Vale and Roger(Security Guard at the Adoption center)'s son. His little sister Vanessa was too young to even think about joining us, but Rocky found and ice spirit power within him. After awhile, I got a rival; not enemy, but rival; Ramon Jr., leader of the Gravel Grinders. Xain resummoned Zafarith, his father, and Vlekk, his grandfather, to help him beat us. We then got Silver on our team. Later, we got Piki and Noxi. The trio tried many times to beat us, but without any avail. Allah later died in the Roleplay, and became a spirit. We met many others in our quests; including Blakar, Myra, and Wythe. Many other things happened, including the finding and/or creating of my weapons, finding of the Book(A.K.A: Book of Destiny; also called Book of Time and Space), and finding out what exactly kept the Trio alive; the Dark orbs. They were all destroyed but one, which the Trio has. We also had to defeat the Dark Sigma Masters in the Dark Sigma Zone, too, to save the world. Sonic also has been corrupted and is on the Trio's side. Raror is special; he is a Red Twilight Guardian. We're not sure how powerful he can get, but Poke says that he'll be more powerful than me. After Piki defeated me, Wythe secretly told me I had to leave the team until I could beat him again. I don't exactly know what Wythe is; he's a Mightyena, but he's all white, and he knows things that we don't. Not even the Heaven's Peak Guardians know. I trained, and then reclaimed my position as leader of the team. Recently, we figured out that the now 5-year-old Vanessa is a Guardian more powerful than Heaven's Peak Guardians and Guardians combined; but she doesn't know that. And, also, Spira, queen of the Spirit World, is helping Myra control her love power, so Allah doesn't kill her. Brandon is destined to kill his own mother, at this part of the roleplay, since she joined Xain on the Dark side. There are many mysteries left to be solved; and BT and the others have to solve them. Pika will lead them to victory, and hopefully, to the future he foresaw. Pika had now defeated Xain, Zafarith, and Vlekk in an all-out battle, in which they corrupted Piki, teleported everywhere, and constantly fought and injured each other, until Pika won in the end. He nearly died himself. However, is this the end of the Trio? His son saved him from death through his magical energy. =Emotions, Descriptions, and Goals. (And Maybe More!)= Pika's personality is best described as a "wide variety of colors and shades of them". He's a colorful character. He can be a hero to a slightly evil villain, though it's only mischief. He knows when to trust and when to hold back. He can be ecstatic to melancholy to weary to anxious to nervous(yes, he does get nervous) to enraged to even confused(I bet you are getting that way!). Pika's head is a snowy white, and his eyes are a glimmering, almost crystalline twilight blue, his teeth are clean and shiny, and his ears are straight and observant. Pika's torso is a dark, normal grey. It follows slightly down his legs and arms, and a little onto his tail. A dark, vibrant black covers the bottom of his legs, his paws, and the back of his tail. He most often wears dark blue armor with a BT symbol studded onto the side. Its fringe is a shiny, bright silver which matches the dark blue quite well. He also has a satchel as his adventuring bag, and it has many pockets to store things, which include potion vials, his shield and staff, and many other things, depending on the mission. Pika wishes to experience all that life has to offer with his friends. He's willing to go to the maximum to complete any task with flying colors. He wants to discover more of his past, and he wants to fulfill the future that Eldest(Who he only sees in his dreams now, along with Fxain, Xain's good brother, Arrow, and Sitrus, Allah's Grandfather, who is a spirit). He also wishes, that before he dies, he will hide all his items with riddles following to them, so they don't land in the wrong hands. He wants to be able to rival Poke's powers, though that's his 2nd to highest goal. His highest goal is to let Raror, his son, thrive and become BT's next leader. Interesting... So? What else about Pika is there? That's what I'm covering right here. *Pika hates to kill any living thing unless it's evil and has commited plenty of bad deeds. *Pika loves pancakes, as with the rest of BT. *Pika meditates and reads the Book of Destiny in a secret waterfall cave(In my Roblox place, there's a cave like this, at the bottom of the mountain). *Pika guards a time gear which his parents guarded at Mt. Bristle. *Mt. Bristle has many secret drawers in the walls, hidden to the naked eye. *Pika named his daughter Lila after his mother Lila. *Pika's spirits are Arrow and Lila(mother); his parents. *He thinks Wigglytuff is weird, but likes him nevertheless. *Pika cooks good, but not as good as Elle. *Pika envies Piki for being able to use such monstrous power. He doesn't realize that he'll get his due. *Pika and Elle were in love ever since they met when Sly taught them. *Pika ages every couple years because of something special in the BT Badges. It's to preserve BT's power and keep them alive longer so they can help others more. *Pika thinks Heaven's Peak Guardians are just like Guardians; just with a fancy name. He doesn't think they are more powerful. *He also hangs out of the Poke` Cafe`(Grudo21's place on Roblox). *Even though Sly is an assassin and was a thief, Pika still calls him a good guy; he was his teacher and a great friend, and he's still a hero no matter what. *Pika would rather be a pokemon than a human. *Pika can make great healing potions; even a special one which can heal about anything. *Pika asked Silver to specially craft the badges to help and shield the members of BT. *Pika thinks that Sly could probably defeat him in battle; that's why he's still training. Sly was his teacher, after all. *Pika once wrote a book about his relationship with Elle, and it was a big hit. *Pika used to live at Garty's house, and later, he moved to BT's base once it was built. *Pika can use duo dark-light powers. *Pika uses all of his weapons, but mostly SoLaD, to battle. He uses his staff, StoLaD, the least. *Pika's last name, along with his parents', Elle's, Raror's, and Lila's, is Bluewolf. *Pika never cusses or says any bad language. *Pika often has visions in his dreams; kind of like the Dimensional Scream in the PMD games. *Pika also sees spirits in his dreams whom give him advice, and usually they are Arrow, Eldest, Sitrus, and Fxain, but Fxain isn't a spirit, he's just there with them somehow. *More will come soon! Category:Guardians Category:Order of Awesome People Category:Pokemon Category:People who have been huggled by Garty Category:Blue Thunder Members Category:Teens